


特别之物

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 特别之物，给特别之人。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	特别之物

10.

“吻她！吻她！吻她！”

原来看似内敛温和的阿伦戴尔人民疯起来时，声音可以把北山山顶的积雪都震落。这可不行，会雪崩的。

雪崩了，会淹没田地，摧毁房屋，还会……

她强迫自己集中精神，仔细回忆历史书上记载的那些雪崩灾害。

“吻她！吻她！”

老天！你们不能安静一会儿吗？接吻是一件浪漫的事！尤其是初吻时刻！

等等，为什么要在那么多人面前表演接吻？

这种时候应该有芬芳欲滴的娇艳玫瑰，有典雅别致的宫廷露台，还要有一个月亮。

不，她并不是在构想一个完美的初吻。

月亮不需要圆满，要有一点缺角，也不需要全部挂在夜空，最好有点一点薄云半遮半掩，就像少女的情愫，轻轻袅袅。

停！快停下想象！一定是刚才喝的酒在起作用，让她无法思考。

但是现在……

她偷偷抬了抬眼，其实她必须承认这里的场景其实也挺浪漫。

有树枝和藤蔓搭建而成的花架。

不过，为什么做成了爱心的形状？

有铺满玫瑰花瓣的床。

等等，是谁把如此精美的床铺搬到了广场正中央？

有含羞待放的姑娘。

慢着，为什么阿伦戴尔的女王——安娜女王——她的妹妹，会如此恬静，如此优雅，合着双眸躺在这里？

“吻她！”

激情澎湃的呼声再次响彻阿伦戴尔，震得彩旗也舞动开来，更加喜庆。

安娜的眼睛轻轻闭着，双手交叠在小腹，素色衣裙从肩膀覆盖到小腿，点缀着玫瑰花瓣的棕红色长发披散开来。她就这样安静地躺着，周围的喧嚣欢闹似乎都与她无关。

搭配上这件“童话中的公主”气息十足的衣裙，这位22岁的女王看上去就像是诗歌里传唱的那样，是一位在等待着心上人的少女。

少女在等待心上人的吻，一个吻唤醒梦境，一个吻连接现实。

“哇哦！”

划裂空气的一声尖叫惊得她差点站立不稳。

这又是怎么了？站在前排的一位姑娘正捂着心口张大嘴巴睁大眼睛死死盯着她。

她不喜欢这种被当做“异物”来看待的目光，所以她移开视线。

这下她自己都差点“哇哦”一声惊呼出来。

她是什么时候凑过身弯下腰的？她的脸和安娜的脸离得如此近，鼻尖都快要相抵。

睫毛又细又长，脸颊两侧的雀斑并不对称，额头的刘海打着卷。她的妹妹真好看。

在把安娜的脸庞上上下下左左右右打量了一百遍后，接下来她决定开始数一数妹妹眼睫毛的数量。

1，2，3，8，9，15，27……

不对不对，中间好像跳过了好多数字，重新再来。

又乱了，再来。

依旧跳过了一大串。

中间跳过了什么？

9.

“到底在哪儿？”她跑得有些气喘，但带路的男孩依旧精力无限。

“就在前面了，再加把劲！”回应她的是朝气十足的童音。

路边的人越来越多，掌声，笑声连成一片。

“到了！恭喜陛下找到属于自己的‘特别之物’！您可以吻醒她了！”

8.

“陛下，我们来为您更衣！”

包括格尔达在内的五位女仆风风火火冲进来的时候，安娜正在思考是否要把窗帘打成绳结，从窗口逃跑。

“陛下，失礼了。”还没来得及看一眼镜中的自己，安娜就被强壮的护卫一把抱起。

绑架？政变？

躺倒在床上时她依旧一脸茫然。

“陛下，请您配合，闭上眼睛，耐心等待。”

为什么广场正中央会有这样一张精美的床？

为什么她要在大庭广众之下闭眼入睡？

这就是“配合”吗？

7.

“欢迎来到阿伦戴尔。”

站在岸边的凯手持一朵玫瑰，动作夸张地向她行礼。

“你是来寻找属于自己的‘特别之物’的吗？”

这是在玩什么把戏？从诺克背上下来的阿伦戴尔前任女王并没料想到眼前的情况。

“沿着这条路向前走，遇到的第一个精灵(spirit)会给你提示，指引你找齐四灵。”凯指了指身后空无一人的主街，随后他又将手中的玫瑰插到她耳畔，“去吧，找到属于你的‘特别之物’。”

遇到的第一个精灵？这是在玩什么游戏吗？

主街空空荡荡，但目光无处不在。是的，在那些紧闭的门窗后面，无数的视线正在紧盯着她，她可以感受到。视线没有恶意，充满了好奇，鼓励和期盼。她的人民在为她庆生，用独特的方式。

她都知道。

所以她迈开步子，毫不犹豫地向前。

看到了。

那就是第一个精灵？她加快步伐上前。

_——“喂！怎么回事？！那个不是帕伊老爹吗？”_

_——“他怎么出来了？平时这个时候他应该在睡觉。”_

_——“抱歉，是我的错，我以为他已经休息了！我这就去把他叫回家。”_

_——“来不及了！”_

“帕伊老爹，请问……你是第一个精灵吗？”

“spirit？”帕伊老爹笑呵呵打量着她，似乎想起了什么，“是的，我有很多的spirits。”

“你可以带我去见他们吗？”

“乐意之至，公主殿下。”老爹招呼她跟上。

_——“他要带她去哪儿？”_

_——“我们快过去！”_

_——“嘘，轻一点，别发出声音。”_

这里是……酒窖？

“来，这个味道最好。”老爹熟练的拿过小酒杯灌满一杯递给她。

烈酒一杯，这的确非常spirit。

_——“老爹在给艾莎女王灌酒！”_

_——“啊，女王喝下去了！”_

_——“接下来该怎么办？”_

“是不是很美味？”

“是的。”她说的是实话。

帕伊老爹是阿伦戴尔最好的酿酒师。小时候她带着安娜溜出城堡探险，偷尝了老爹新酿的酒，直接在酒窖睡成两只小猪。

几年前老爹得了健忘症，病情日益严重。

“不早了，公主殿下快回家吧，小安娜一定在等你吃饭。我的妻子也在等我吃晚饭。告诉你一个秘密，最好的酒都有两份，一份献给女王，一份留给我的妻子。”老爹自顾自说着，丝毫不在意自己把不得了的秘密告诉给了不得了的人。

_——“哎呀，老头子又在乱说话！”_

_——“哈哈，你脸红了。”_

_——“别瞎说，快去想办法把女王引到下个关卡。”_

汪汪汪。

看门狗欢快的摇着尾巴冲她示好，还在地上打起了滚，脖子里挂着的那块指示板格外醒目。

“第一个路口左转，走30 米。”

_——“你这个蠢货，你不知道狗喜欢在地上打滚吗？字都被滚没了。”_

_——“老天，走300米变成了走30米。”_

左转后30米。

大大的藤架中有一张巨型蜘蛛网，这张网的主人正耐心十足等待着猎物。

_——“哇，怎么会有那么大一张蜘蛛网！明明都清扫过了。”_

_——“蜘蛛会带来好运，所以我就让它继续在哪儿了，说不定它也想给陛下庆生。”_

_——“难以置信，前两个都错过了！这次我要亲自去指路。”_

艾莎和蜘蛛对视了片刻。其实这里的景致还不错，真的。因为蛛网后头就是阿伦戴尔的城堡，安娜的卧房正对着这一面。此时此刻安娜会在做什么？是不是和大家一样 ，正透过窗户围观着自己的姐姐？

咚。

突如其来的鼓声震得蛛网都颤动起来。

_——“吓我一跳，你们可不可以用温柔一点的方式！”_

_——“他本来准备放礼炮的。”_

_——“……”_

跟随着鼓声来到树下，这次又是什么？

“你也是精灵(spirit)吗？”艾莎看着面前的孩子柔声问道。

孩子看上去可能才刚满五岁，一头赤色的发被风吹得有些蓬乱。

孩子歪着脑袋不吭声。

_——“老天，他忘词了！”_

_——“都说了应该找个年纪大一点的来！”_

_——“可今天也是他的生日，他的愿望就是和艾莎女王说上几句话。”_

“我是……我是，我是‘呕吐(spit)’。”

“什么？”

“就是……吐——”似乎是为了让女王相信他，红发男孩急急忙忙做出一个吐口水的动作——当然，他没有真的吐出来。

_——“他紧张到连精灵(spirit)那个词都记不住！”_

_——“我不敢相信！”_

_——“完了。”_

意识到自己做了什么的孩子眼泪汪汪。

“我很抱歉，陛……陛下，我……”

“别怕，孩子。”艾莎一挥手，冰晶的小狗就出现在男孩面前。小孩子的情绪来得快去得也快，接过玩具露出笑脸。

“呕吐并不是什么错误，大家都会呕吐。”

“陛下也会吗？”

“当然。小时候我和安娜吃了太多甜食，肚子疼吐了一地，结果身体好了又继续跑去厨房，爸爸妈妈都拿我们毫无办法。”

孩子咯咯笑着。

_——“他收到了最好的生日礼物。”_

_——“幸运的孩子。”_

“那么，你能告诉我下一步应该去哪里吗？我想快一点见到我的妹妹。”

孩子点头，指着不远处，发音异常清晰：“那里有一个脱衣舞娘(stripper)。”

_——“是谁？是谁教小孩子这个词的？”_

_——“不敢相信我的耳朵！”_

_——“精灵(spirit)这个词就那么难记吗？”_

_——“下一个是面包店老板的女儿，谁先过去通知她一声，让她做好心理准备？”_

“是的，我就是脱衣舞娘。不行，声音不够镇定，再来一遍。是的，脱衣舞娘就是我。啊，果然还是太羞耻了！这种话怎么说得出口？可是……不行，陛下快来了，我一定要完成任务！”

隔着好几米都可以听到那位可怜的面包姑娘在紧张到自言自语。

艾莎突然起了玩心。

“所以你就是那位脱衣舞娘？”

还沉浸在自己世界中的面包姑娘被吓得跳起。

“是的，陛下！”似乎为了证明自己的勇气，姑娘又加了一句，“您想要欣赏吗？”

中气十足的回答过后，两个人面对面一阵沉默。

_——“面包姑娘是认真的吗？她也太拼了。”_

_——“现在到底是在演什么剧本？”_

_——“从陛下遇到老爹的时候起，我就已经看不懂了。”_

脱衣舞？

安娜会跳舞，在她加冕的那天，安娜和韦斯顿公爵共舞，还和汉斯共舞。可明明想和安娜共舞的人是她。安娜绿色的衣裙光彩夺目，裸露的肩膀像是磁石，让她的目光再难移开。

如果能把衣裙解开，顺着锁骨向下，会有小巧的胸脯，玲珑的肚脐……

“……陛下，您听到我说的了吗？”

“什么？”她回神。

“我是说，没有什么脱衣舞表演，也不要管其他奇奇怪怪的规则了，让我弟弟直接把您带过去，度过一个美好的生日。”

_——“哦豁，叛徒。”_

_——“没有脱衣舞表演，陛下的表情似乎有些失望。”_

_——“你是想被做成冰雕吗？”_

_——“别说了，让我们一起跟过去。”_

6.

72小时。

整整72个小时她都没有走出过王宫大门。

70个小时前：宫廷厨房呈来本年度财务支出表给女王过目——这真的是“表”吗？“表”不应该是一张薄薄的纸吗？而她手上这份厚度都快抵得上小时候的历史课本。

60个小时前：渔港监督请求进谏，商讨海鱼出口提案——因为她有一位“有办法可以保证货品新鲜”的神奇姐姐。

40个小时前：阿伦戴尔都城冬季出生了9个孩子，父母们请求女王赐名，以保佑孩子平安健康——阿伦戴尔什么时候有这样都传统了？但孩子们真是很可爱。

20个小时前：阿伦戴尔都城昨天出生了5只羊羔，10头马驹，主人请求女王赐名，以保佑将来卖个好价钱——这......演技也太拙劣了，你们真的打算去演戏剧吗？

10个小时前：走廊的墙壁掉漆，工匠正在修补，请女王不要走出房门，以免弄脏衣物——怎么可能听信这些鬼话！一把打开房门，带着大红色油漆的刷子直挺挺掉在她胸前，拉划下一大条艳丽笔墨后完成使命，啪嗒一声坠落在地。

“快，陛下的衣服脏了！”两位“恰好经过”的女仆一拥而上把她拉回房间。

“陛下，不用担心，衣服脱下来我们马上就去洗干净！”两个女仆加起来有四只手，安娜一个人只有两只手，所以她惨败，代价是失去了女王常服。喂！你们在跑路前至少帮我把替换的衣服拿来呀。

打开衣柜——空空如也。很好，阿伦戴尔的女王现在只能穿着内衬裹着被子躲在自己房间。

来人！这是逼宫！这是叛国！

不行，这让她看上去像是故事书里那些楚楚可怜的落难少女，等待王子的降临。这可不是她的风格。

算了，反正在艾莎出现前还有时间。

5.

倒计时开始。

那边的小伙子，把这彩色绸带系到树上。还要再高些，对，就是那里。

左边的花店老板，玫瑰准备好了吗？啊，太棒了，除了玫瑰还有郁金香、紫罗兰、风信子，看的我眼睛都花了，你可真能干。

木匠老爹，最重要的道具什么时候准备放过去！原来已经放过去了，大家速度都好快。

裁缝姑娘，我可以先偷偷看一眼那份成品吗？果然还是不行？哈哈哈，没事没事，反正早晚会看到。

好香，看来巧克力和蛋糕都已经就绪。

好臭，请先把腌鲱鱼搬去地窖，没看到大家都快晕倒了么。什么，铁匠已经被熏晕了？快，拿几盆鲜花来给他闻闻！

孩子们呢，都别再乱跑了，词都记住了吗？好的，你们真棒。等等，怎么少了两个！

谁去王宫里通知一声？是时候哄安娜女王把衣服换上了。

等等，你们看海面！

什么！？已经这个时候了？快去藏好了。

大家不要乱！要镇定！我们可都是受过专业培训的。

啊，别踩我的脚！

4.

“记得回家过生日。——p.s.大家都很想你。”

风灵带来家书，家书上有熟悉的字迹，字迹来自最爱的人。

3.

“演戏？”

安娜凑近手中的请愿函再次确认了一遍。

王城中的人民要为艾莎女王演出一台戏剧，庆祝女王生辰。

所以礼物是一出戏？

这并没有什么问题，不过......

戏剧名字：无——名字是忘记写了吗？应该不是，毕竟这是呈给女王的信函，不会出现这种低级的疏忽。

戏剧形式：喜剧——很好，喜剧人人都爱。并且在前任女王生辰当日上演一出悲剧庆生也太诡异了。

演出名单：阿伦戴尔人民——唔，好吧。

演出地点：阿伦戴尔——额，很好。

备注：需对外保密（保密对象包括艾莎女王）；必要时请安娜女王配合——保密...嗯，这条可以理解。配合？配合什么？在戏剧结束时做一些总结性的发言吗？

“陛下如果觉得没问题就请签字。”坐在左侧的大臣一脸公事公办的模样。

怎么可能没问题！

“你们不觉得......这里的内容有些简洁吗？”她委婉地提出疑问。

“该内容完全符合阿伦戴尔法律条文。”坐在右侧的大臣甚至都没有低头看一眼她手中的信函。

很好，阿伦戴尔的人民买通了阿伦戴尔的大臣。

阴谋！刺杀！女王危在旦夕。

——当然不可能。阿伦戴尔全国上下一条心。

签名，盖章，一气呵成，她把信函递回去，笑嘻嘻看着左侧大臣和右侧大臣交换了一个“搞定！”的得意笑容。

“别玩得太过火，别吓到艾莎。”在众人喜气洋洋离开前她还不忘加上一句嘱咐。

2.

“你们在做什么？”

刚才还聚在树下愁眉苦脸的孩子们听到声音立刻欢呼着围绕过来。不论是公主还是女王，安娜总有办法和人们打成一片。

“我们在讨论给艾莎女王的生日礼物。”孩子们手舞足蹈，毫不掩饰地把秘密分享给她。

艾莎的生日。

艾莎的生日总是最热闹的时节，冬至，圣诞，新年，连成一片。

圣诞会收到圣诞礼物，新年会收到新年礼物，那冬至呢？上天不会偏袒任何时节，所以寂寞的冬至也拥有属于自己的贺礼，独一无二。25年前，这份礼物伴随啼哭降临人世。冰霜的时节，冰晶的双眸，冰雪的魔法，在一年中黑夜最为漫长的这一天，她的姐姐带来如此缤纷的色彩。

“那你们想到送什么了吗？”

几个孩子看着安娜，又互相对视了几秒，一起点头：“想到了！”

——但我们要回家找爸爸妈妈帮忙！

孩子们一路跑远，留下一串笑声和一位独自立在树下的寂寞女王。

1.

“艾莎女王会回来吗？”

“会的，我保证。”

0.

似乎是看不下去她的呆滞，耳畔的玫瑰翩然落下，停在安娜脸颊。

火红的玫瑰清丽的容颜。

无需再忍。

“哇——”人群的欢呼可能连南方群岛的舰队都能震沉。

唇畔相接的同时，冰雪的墙壁将她们围起，以床铺为中心，形成一座圆形小屋，隔绝一切，仅余彼此。

“所以你喝下了烈酒，见到了蜘蛛，吐了口水，还围观了脱衣舞娘？这趟旅程比迷雾森林还要精彩。”安娜枕在姐姐胸口，好笑地听姐姐讲述“一路的奇遇”。

“没有吐口水，也没有看脱衣舞。”姐姐红着脸给自己辩解。

“那你喜欢我们阿伦戴尔的四灵吗？”

“说实话，阿伦戴尔的前四灵有些奇怪，不过第五灵……”

“怎么了？”安娜仰起头来看姐姐。

——一吻过后。

“第五灵果然非常特别，我很喜欢。”

0.0

“你说大家还聚在外面吗？”

“我不知道。你想我把冰墙撤掉吗？”

“……还是先等等吧。”

“我也是这么想的，反正这里有床。”

“你在说什么呢！”

“只是在陈述一个事实。”


End file.
